Ito Mishamon: The Cursed Swordsman
The Cursed swordsman is a anti-hero character appearing in Heavenly Dragon Kings Rebirth. Ito is a powerful swordsman from ancient Japan. Due to a curse from the Original Devil Satan, Ito has become a cursed human. Ito is known as "The Cursed Swordsman" and "The King of Swords" due to being one of the strongest swordsman alive. He makes his first appearance in Life 10 where he fights against Meguri and Ichiro due to wanting to learn more about the two of them. Ito is the current leader of the Twelve Swordsmen of Power, a organization that is made up of the 12 strongest sword wielders in existence whose goal unknown, however according to Ajuka the organization has some ties to the Khaos Brigade. Appearance Despite being over almost 3,000 years old he looks like a young man in his early to late 20s. Ito possesses long, straight white hair and red eyes that were originally blue but transformed due to his transformation into a cursed phantom. He is typically seen wearing a white shirt and olive green dress pants with twine sandals. Personality Unlike a normal villain he has been shown to show respect toward the people he battles against. He has a calm and calculating personality easily able to come up with new strategies on the spot during battle. He is shown to be very stoic, not caring about things that don't concern him. He at one point was known as "The Genie Swordsman" because he was the strongest swordsman working for the Emperor Jimmu, and would kill anyone that the Emperor asked of him. His goal is to find the "perfect swordsman" that is able to defeat him so he can be put to rest, but after 3,000 centuries of looking he hasn't found one, forcing him to wander the Earth for nearly all eternity until he can be defeated. During the conclusion of the great war, Sirzechs was able to severely cripple him but due to him not being a swordsman he quickly resurrected to his previous state due to the curse placed on him. Even Ajuka can't find a calculation to break the curse. One of the most important thing about him is the disgust he holds for what he became. History His story begins when Japan was being founded. Him and his brothers, Bato Mishamon worked for the Emperor as his best swordsman because they possessed the sacred gear "Sword Birth" and "Blade Blacksmith". They helped the emperor slay thousands of devils and monsters for the sake of the empire.During the war the Emperor was saved by Ito and in his gratitude gave Ito his first daughter Akiko to marry. One night he went away on a mission in the Underworld and never came back which made everyone believe him to be dead. When he came back almost five years later he had learned that his brother Bato had relations with Akiko and she had bore his kids. In anger he tried to get his brother to fight but he refused but Ito killed him anyway and then killed AKiko and their kids in rage. Feeling remorse and ashamed for what he did he summoned a devil to help bring them back to life. The devil agreed but then a cursed was placed on Ito making it so he forever walked the Earth alone in hope of the "Ultimate Swordsman to defeat him". What he didn't realize was that he wasn't talking to a ordinary devil but the original Lucifer himself who put a curse on him that turned Ito into a phantom which made it so he was unable to take his own life or intentionally have someone kill him. He then walked the Earth looking for a better swordsman that could beat him but after almost 3,000 years of looking he never found one. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship: Due to working as a swordsman under Emperor Jimmu he is a very powerful swordsman that is a master at aiming for vitals points in the human body. He is so skillful that in the last 3,000 years he has been unable to find anyone that could defeat him. High Intellect: He is extremely capable of coming up with new plans and strategies in the middle of battle. Biological Immortal (Curse): Due to being a ghost, he is considered biologically immortal, being that he can't grow old and die. The only way he can die is if he finds a swordsman that can defeat him. Extreme Strength: He is very strong, capable of pushing Ichiro, over five meters away when their swords clash. Ito's strength is demonstrated again when he cuts down a forest full of trees in just one swing, when he missed Meguri. Extreme Speed: Ito is very fast, able to keep up and fight on par with Sirzechs. . Enhance Reflexes: Ito has very fast reflexes, able to dodge a almost point blank magic blast from Ichiro while also dodging Meguri's sword strikes from behind. Phantom Physiology: Being a phantom, he has the common powers of one like electrokinesis and the ability to negate electrical objects, along with levitating and phasing. He is one of the most powerful ghosts due to almost being 3,000 years old. Special Sword Style: Ito has a special sword style where he covers a field with his sixteen holy-demonic swords. Moving at extreme speed, he is able to utilize all these swords to cut his opponent in a multitude of directions. Equipment Birth of the Blade: '''(ブレードの誕生) also known as "Sword God's Assault", he once possessed Swords Birth and his brother possessed Blade Blacksmith. After killing his brother, he inherited his sacred gear due to the abstraction caused by the Devil Satan and infused both of them inside of him and his newfound power became known as "Birth of the Blade" a powerful sacred gear that allows one to create holy-demonic swords with magical properties imbued into them. He possesses, 16 of these holy-demonic swords that he carries around in two separate cases for combat. '''Muramasa: His primary weapon, a weapon made by the famous demon blacksmith Muramasa. This sword is capable of absorbing the wielder's hunger for battle in order to increase it's power. The sword is also capable of releasing blasts of demonic energy from the hilt. Category:ShatteredRose23 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids